tangentworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lirren
"Why would you want to sit on beans?” Lirren Darin was born on the 23rd of August (he's a Virgo) to Phillipa and Christopher Darin. He is the middle child and only son. Lirren has brown eyes with green flecks and short black hair. He's 5 foot 8 and takes more after his father in appearance rather than his mother. Like his sisters Amia and Faria, he was given money by their father to build a career of their own. He was brought up more strictly than his sisters, as he is the only son. At eighteen Lirren met Luke through an accident. He was in London after looking for venues for his jewellery business, aided by his father, and they went to a restaurant for a meal. There he leant his car to the valet driver (Luke) who drove on and crashed. From there Lirren followed Luke to the hospital and visited him. At first he was enraged that Luke was driving his car illegally, but eventually agreed to his terms so he didn't end up in jail. Because he had recently moved out and had trouble cooking edible meals for himself, Lirren hired Luke as an in house cook/cleaner. Luke agreed and moved in with him in Bristol. They soon became close friends and Lirren came to admire him for his outlook on life, despite his past. Lirren then had successfully built up his business, which he named Angel Jewellery after starting a relationship with Carrea. Their relationship lasted roughly five years, but ended after an argument in which she left and moved out. Lirren then spent some time on his boat upset over the fact she had left him. Lonely Hotel During the five years he was together with Carrea, they had an accident on his boat, near the Lonely Hotel. His boat ended up crashing against the rocks throwing Carrea overboard, and he jumped in after her. Due to strong currents, he was thrown against the rocks also, but they both managed to get away and ended up on the shore. From there Carrea took a semi conscious and bleeding Lirren to the Lonely Hotel for medical help, but after finding it empty, had to improvise. After a few days stranded, Carrea was able to ring for medical help, who sent the air ambulance, and they both escaped. After waking up at the Lonely Hotel, Lirren doesn't realise where he is; and after looking out the window he realises he is back at the Lonely Hotel. His thoughts are on trying to contact Carrea however, who he promised he would see on her birthday. However, due to a heavy snowstorm, he wasn't able to leave to hotel and had to stay. His first plan was to call her, but realising he had left his mobile phone on his boat, he had to find the hotel's emergency phone. When him and the others who had found themselves in the hotel located this, the weather had become more intense. So by the time it was his turn to use the phone, it died after a few words with Carrea. Lirren struggled to get along with the other people, still angry and upset about his phonecall and too focussed on getting out of there. Although once he finally found his boat and belongings, he calmed down significantly. A few days later Luke arrived bearing news that he was to be a father, which came as a complete surprise. Carrea had been away on a six month university trip, so he had not talked to her for a while. Luke had been looking after her whilst he was out at sea, and ended up in the hotel. Spending time with Luke and the others made him open up further, and he tried to help the others where he could. Via a few phonecalls, Lirren bought the Lonely Hotel so they would not have to fear of tresspassing, and to renovate the hotel at a later point. After some intervening from Frankie, Lirren realises that Luke has feelings for him. At first he was surprised, but after talking to Carrea, he realises he shares the feelings. Carrea urges him to do something about it, for fear of alienating Luke and they enter a semi-relationship. Feeling alone, Carrea arrives at the hotel, which Lirren believes is wrong as he doesn't want her to get hurt. During this, they argue again and Lirren accidentally hurts her, forcing her to kick him out of her room and telling him they were not together any more. Lirren ends up in a hostile situation with Issa who was trying to knock some sense into him. Eventually him, Luke, and Carrea come to an agreement and are happy for a short while. With the arrival of Ryan, Lirren becomes very protective of Luke, however is unable to stop Ryan from attacking him. After Frankie witnesses it and attacks Ryan back, he throws him outside. But not before setting off Carrea's labour. Frankie, Issa and Lirren follow Ryan outside, and gang up on him for what he did to Luke. Despite his conscious telling him not to, Lirren leaves Ryan out in the snow and guides Luke back inside. During the attack Lirren ends up with a gash in his side, which Luke helps to bandage before he can go to Carrea's side. He stays there with her and Tish until she gives birth, but is surprised when she delivers twins. In the middle of the night the ambulance arrives after battling the snow and takes them away to the nearby hospital. At the hospital Lirren leaves Carrea in the care of the nurses while he is tasked on buying baby stuff. He manages to buy the neccessities, and once Carrea is discharged, they return to the hotel. Later that night he is told that only one of the children is his, Genevieve, and that Odessa's father was Luke. Angry and believing that Carrea had cheated on him (she actually hadn't), he decided he didn't want anything to do her, Luke, or the children. Thankfully he changed his mind, and when Faria sought him out, he took Genevieve to see his family. In this time he talked with his mother about the situation and they calmed him down about the matter. Upon his return, he tried to make up for his response and actions. + 10 years After the Lonely Hotel Lirren fell to alcoholism, and soured the open relationship between him, Luke, and Carrea. Carrea broke up with them and left, taking the children with her. Luke still stayed with Lirren, and helped him bring back his life. Lirren renovates the Lonely Hotel, putting Luke in charge as the chef. Ten years on from Lonely Hotel, Luke has pretty much broken up with Lirren, unable to put up with him any longer. Future Twelve years on, and Lirren is still alone, but still has friendship with Luke and Carrea. It is not as strong as before, due to them pulling away from Lirren's destructive behaviour. After Luke realises Carrea is too caught up in her work and spending no time having fun, he encourages her to go out. During a night out, she bumps into Lirren and spends the evening with him. Lirren, realising his feelings for her never changed, decides he wants to be a bigger part of her life again. They end up spending the night together, and although he doesn't regret it, she does. She avoids him as much as possible for a few weeks until Luke intervenes, and Carrea admits to Lirren she is pregnant. Other info Lirren can play the Viola, and once was in a band playing it. His favourite colour is blue, and favourite food is pasta. He mostly drives Audis, and at 18 he had an Audi R8 in silver. The management of Angel Jewellery is in Bristol, where Lirren lives, but the main shop is in Covent Gardens, London. He also has a shop in Bristol. His hobbies are; travelling, reading, exploring, anything to do with jewellery, and sailing. Lirren's philosophy is “I will get what I want” His most prized possession is an old compass he was given. This is a homage to the fanfic he originally comes from, where Carrea gives him an old compass as a present. Character songs: Song For by Yuuta Furukawa, Better days by Goo Goo Dolls Category:Character Category:Darin Category:Male Category:English